Hybrid
by Vulpine16
Summary: Vilgax lost the omnitrix completely five years. But what happens when a new omnitrix is spotted inside the body of a sixteen year old human. Ben Tennyson thought his life was weird when he started developing superhuman abilities. Now his life will get even more difficult when he learns he's part alien. As a hybrid alien, his life will never be simple.
1. Chapter 1

Emerald green eyes opened as a Ben groaned. He groggily sat upright, with his back slightly hunched. Ben swept his light chestnut bangs out of his eyes, yawning sleepily. His lean, muscular torso was encased in a white wife-beater, that was accentuated when he stretched his arms above his head.

Looking at his clock, Ben noticed he was up on time for once. Ben dressed himself in usual attire. Black jeans, a black leather jacket over a green hoodie with a black shirt underneath that. After brushing his teeth and washing his face, he stared at the messy rat's nest that was his head. "Eh, fuck it."

He drove to school in his black and apple green camaro. Getting to his high school, Bellwood High, he leaned on his car, hands stuffed into his pockets. Ben took in most of school body congregated outside or walked inside.

A beautiful Asian girl walked to the entrance from the other side of the school. Her black hair was cut short. She adorned a pink hoodie, with a white mini skirt that showed off her long, toned legs and emphasized her hips. Her warm brown eyes locked with his, before presenting Ben a million dollar smile and waved welcomely. Ben returned it with crooked grin and a lazy salute, he jutted out his index and middle fingers from his forehead upwards. Julie Yamamoto, she was a prodigy tennis player at Bellwood High.

Watching the girl walk away, Ben thought to himself, ' _sophomore year might not be so bad'._ But then again, it was high school. The center point of gossip, low self-esteem, peer pressure, bullies, and the point in their lives where they have no clue what to do with it. So, then again, it might be the same as last year, maybe even worst.

It was mid-morning when Ben felt something hit his head. It wasn't enough to hurt him, but enough to annoy him. It was a paper ball. Looking over his shoulder, he saw his two childhood bullies: Cash and J.T. snickering haughtily.

 _These dicks, again,_ Ben thought to himself.

Ben tried to focus on his schoolwork and block anything Cash or J.T. did to him. But as the minutes went by it was getting harder and harder to restrain himself. He grit his teeth in fury as the pencil in his hand snapped. Ben kept his head down as his eyes started to glow a golden orange, like flames. His nostrils inhaled and exhaled deeply, his exhalation was light smoke.

Julie saw Ben as the bullies continued to pelt him. She noticed his shaking form, and his white knuckles crushing the pencil he used. Julie even heard his uncontrolled breathing. What she didn't notice was the smoke rising upwards, no one did.

Ben's anger calmed considerably when the school's sprinklers came on. The water lightly pelted everyone.

The school body was called outside as a few teachers stayed inside to find a source of a fire. When no staff member found anything, the school body was told resume their school hours. It caused moans and gripes from the majority, even from Ben.

He stood at his locker, getting a few things for his next period. "Hey!" His attention was called towards the beautiful Julie Yamamoto coming towards him with a warm expression.

"Hi," Ben responded a bit unsurely. It wasn't everyday—or any day—that he was approached by a pretty girl.

"You're that guy I saw this morning," Julie asked, "aren't you?"

Ben may not have been as savvy or experienced with courting the opposite sex, but he was at least good with being social, conversing, and the occasional tease. "And you're the pretty girl that made my day by giving me that smile, aren't you?"

She giggled melodically, "Wow, a girl you don't even know walks up to you, and the first thing you do is flirt with her?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it flirting."

"And what would you call it?" Julie's hands went to her hips, left eyebrow arched.

Ben feigned a thoughtful look before responding, "Seduce?"

Julie giggled once more, "You're funny, you know that?"

"A girl laughing with me instead of at me," Ben grinned at Julie, "that's a first."

Julie noticed Ben wasn't as irritable as he was when everyone was forced back to class. He was smiling, she thought his smile was cute. A vast contrast to the murderous look he had when Cash was messing with him.

"Hey," Julie called, "are you alright? I mean, with the incident with J.T. and Cash?"

Ben's grin was replaced with a glower, he sighed tiredly, "Well, I'm not happy about what happened, but I'm fine."

Julie snorted with a roll of her eyes, "I hate guys like that. Cash and J.T. need to get their own lives instead of messing with someone else's."

"I feel the same way," Ben chuckled.

The bell signaled the starting of the next period. Julie smiled, "Well, I guess I'll see you around—"

"Ben."

"Julie. I'll see you around, Ben." Julie turned around and walked to the location of her next class. Ben's eyes were glued to her form as she walked away. Ben smiled and walked away with his bag and a slight bounce in his step.

It was the last period of the day. Ben was working attentively on his assignment, or at least tried to. He couldn't focus for the life of him. It was so unbearably hot that sweat matted his bangs against his forehead and it dripped down his chin. Ben started panting as he slicked back his chestnut hair with his perspiration. A few of his peers thought there was something wrong with him. But Ben didn't care, the only thought that ran through his head was that he most likely was having a heat stroke.

Without any thought of the repercussions, Ben grabbed his things and left the classroom, disturbing everyone. His teacher tried to get his attention, trying to dissuade him from leaving. It didn't work on him. It was the last period, and only twenty minutes until the last bell. It wouldn't matter to him if he lost twenty minutes of class work.

Ben's body became scalding hot, walking down the hall. He entered the restroom, and started for the sink. Allowing the cold water to fall through his fingers, Ben saw the water turn to mist the second it touched his skin. His skin was reddish orange, like his body was glowing. "What the hell?"

He looked up at the mirror and was disturbed by what he saw. A few small red stones appeared across his face and neck, his skin was deep orange, and his eyes were golden orange. He ran his fingers across his skin and noticed how it felt like it was touching a metal pot filled with boiling water. Strangely, the heat didn't seem to affect him.

Ben hurriedly entered the stall, when he heard the door open, giving way to his childhood bullies: J.T. and Cash.

"Hey, Tennyson!"

Ben didn't notice the rising heat as he tried to compose himself. He grabbed his head to block out the incoming insults that would set off his temper. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but the past few days his temper would shorten. He never had an anger problem before so it was problematic for him.

"Come on, Tennyson! If you don't answer me you might hurt my feelings!"

Suddenly, Ben's body returned normal. Cash broke the door as he and J.T. saw Ben's body shaking. Cash was appalled, "You're crying? I haven't even kicked your ass yet!"

Ben stood and grabbed both boys by the throats and held them above the ground, with their feet kicking through the air. Cash saw Ben's eyes, his eye sockets held nothing but flames, with his breaths being black smoke.

The boys' vision started turning black. Ben dropped the the boys just after they fell unconscious. His eyes shifted to normal with his temperature slowly lowering to a normal temperature fit for a human. He grabbed his bag and exited the bathroom with adrenaline pumping through his veins.

He drove home as fast as he could. Ben didn't really want to help those guys, they were unconscious not dead. Driving home, Ben felt extremely sleepy, he felt sleep's seductive voice whisper in his ears. But miraculously, he got home without dozing off.

He walked into his house. His vision was cloudy, blurry, and unfocused, but he was still capable of walking—unsteadily—upstairs.

"Ben!" Sandra—his mother—called, "come here and say hi to your aunt and cousin!"

Ben mumbled something incoherently, before slamming the door to his bedroom. Sandra watched him with confusion. "Is something wrong, Aunt Sandra?" A feminine voice called from the kitchen. She returned to the kitchen, "Oh, nothing, he's probably just tired."

Ben stripped himself shirtless, and fell onto his bed. His body started to heat up once more. Sweat poured onto the sheets as sleep gripped him. Parts of his skin became red stones, whereas the rest became orange. His heart and veins was like a lamp that brightened with every heartbeat. His body was like a crimson lava lamp.

* * *

"Ben! Wake up, its morning!"

Ben groggily woke up to Sandra walking into his room. Sandra went over to Ben's bed. She fanned herself, "Ben, why is it so hot in your room?"

Strange enough, Ben felt fine, in fact, he felt better than he felt in long time. As if someone shoved a car battery in his body. Ben sat up so he could look at his mother, "Hot? I feel fine."

"Then why are you sweating like you ran a marathon?"

Ben looked down at himself saw that he looked like he just jumped into a swimming pool. Ben shrugged, "I honestly don't know why I'm sweating this much? And speaking of sweating," Ben got up and grabbed a pair of black basketball shorts, "I'll be in the garage."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sandra asked, placing the back of her palm on Ben's forehead. He was burning up, his head felt like a furnace.

Ben grabbed her hands, which wasn't a problem since he was a lot taller than her, "Mom, if I was sick, I wouldn't be going to the garage."

"Well," Sandra watched him from the top of the stairs, "at least stay home, just in case there is something wrong."

"Will do!"

Sandra narrowed her eyes, "You're just saying that so you can skip school."

She heard Ben chuckle whimsically, "Obviously!"

Ben threw several jabs to the bag. Sweat glistened his torso with every technique he expelled on the punching bag. Ben executed a jump kick to the bag as Ben's father, Carl, came to garage. He inherited his brown hair, but Ben looks more like his mother when it comes to looks.

"Hey, Ben," he greeted his spawn.

"Hey, Dad," Ben greeted, "what brings you here, please don't tell me your going to scold me, because if you are, Mom allowed me to stay home."

"That's not it." Carl hesitated slightly, "It's just that you don't seem to talk anymore," Carl added, "well, at least not to us."

Ben gave a spinning back fist to the bag, "How do you figure?"

"Ben," Carl sat down on a chair, "you just seemed so isolated—emotionally—the last couple of months."

Ben stopped and turned his head to Carl, "Mom put you up to this, didn't she?"

Carl shrugged, "Well, she isn't wrong."

"Is there something you want to say?" Ben steadied the bag.

Carl stood and walked over to Ben, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Ben, you're going to be an adult, there's no stopping that. But despite that, we're your parents; people that you should come to whenever you need some wisdom. I can tell it hurts your mother whenever she sees you dismiss us as nothing but your parents, instead of someone you can confide in."

Ben frowned, and looked away at the bag with the decency of having shame. To hear that straight up made him extremely feel guilty about dismissing his parents, especially his mother.

"Just remember," Carl spoke, "we're hear to talk if you need someone to talk to."

"I guess."

Carl went back to his seat in his chair, "But how was school yesterday? I never got to ask."

The question alone was like adding a spark to methane. Ben performed a body punch to his leather opponent. The bag broke along with the chain that held it up. It fell against the garage door with a thump. Sand poured out of it.

Carl looked at Ben with bewildered expression. Ben shrugged pathetically, "Weak chain?"

"Yeah," Carl, "I guess, come to me on Saturday, I'll get you a new bag. In the meantime, clean this up."

Ben looked at the bag after his father left. He gazed at his hands before he felt a throbbing pain on his sides. He grabbed his torso in agony.

The teenager looked at his upper body. There was some sort of stirring—literal stirring—on his sides. It looked like something was trying to tear open his skin from the inside. Something alive.

He ran to the downstairs bathroom and locked the door. He fearfully raised up his right arm. Something stirred inside him, something that wanted out. Ben's skin seemed to stretch as the thing inside him tried to free itself.

His eyes widened, it was in the shape of a hand.

Ben looked at his reflection and backed up, almost stumbling into the door. His eyes were entirely orange, along with an extra set on his forehead. His skin shifted between a dark crimson and his natural pigment. It felt tough, like thick leather.

It took ten minutes until his body turned normal and the stirring in his body was gone. Ben felt himself and was relieved to know that he was normal. Ben gazed at his reflection in the mirror with fearful green eyes. "What the hell is going on?"

 **Hope you like chapter 1 and my story. Review ; )**


	2. Chapter 2

Ben walked through the halls of Bellwood High. His hood was up with his head ducked. All day yesterday his skin pigment kept changing back and forth between it's natural color to a dark crimson. The painful throbbing in his sides kept coming and going. It only stopped when he finally slept for the night. He was a bit paranoid that it might start again today.

He opened his locker before he suddenly saw something odd. Everyone and everything started moving slower. It didn't seem like slow motion, but it was enough to see a difference. At first he thought he was seeing triple, but when he looked closer he saw that they were actually after images. Papers floated in midair, pens fell slowly to the ground, a girl's coffee agonizingly reached the floor.

Ben's peripheral vision saw his books fall. It was so slow that he felt like he had all day to catch it. Before it touched the floor, Ben bent and grabbed it. When he stood, time seemed to return to normal.

"Ben!"

Julie came jogging up to him. Her bright smile gave Ben a sense of serenity and peace. Julie spoke, "Where were you yesterday, I didn't see you?"

Ben hesitated when remembered what happened to him yesterday. He stuttered, "I-I was s-sick."

Julie raised an eyebrow from his stuttering, but accepted his answer regardless, "Well, are you okay today?"

"Well," Ben remembered what happen to his training bag, his skin, and the second set of eyes he developed, "I'm doing much better, thanks for asking."

"Hey, Tennyson!" His locker was slammed, narrowly missing his hand, by Cash.

Ben slowly—and angrily—turned around to see Cash with a murderous look on his face. "What?" Ben spat.

"That little stunt you pulled yesterday," Cash got closer to him, his 6'1" height towered over Ben's 5'11", "made me miss practice."

"What?" Ben raised an eyebrow with his arms crossed, "You want me to say sorry? Because, honestly, I don't have the energy nor the willingness to do so."

Cash sneered venomously, with low growl, "You owe me blood."

"Bring it!" Ben stepped up to Cash. Everyone in the vicinity predicted Ben's loss when they all saw the confrontation between him and Cash. Cash was bigger, taller, and stronger. But unlike Cash, Ben had the skill.

"Ben," Julie grabbed his forearm, "stop, it isn't worth it."

Cash developed a smug look when hearing Julie's words, "Having a girl to fight your battles, Tennyson? Pathetic."

Ben jabbed him in the face with the same hand Julie had grabbed onto to stop him from fighting Cash. Cash recovered quickly, he threw a hook. This time, time had slowed down again for Ben. He saw the hook coming, so, he decided to use it to his advantage. He blocked with his elbow and delivered a side knee to Cash's ribs.

Cash was left reeling from Ben's strike. He charged Ben with a series of jabs, hooks and strikes that he parried and dodged with swift, graceful movements.

Ben caught a punch before twisting his wrist. He grabbed Cash's head and slammed it into the lockers hard enough to knock him out and leave a gaping dent in the metal door. Finally, Ben swept his legs at the same time he shoved his head to the side.

Time returned normal with Cash completely out cold. Ben was slightly embarrassed when he saw the eyes of a crowd watching him with wide eyes, even Julie.

His satisfaction turned sour when heard one of the teachers come from the crowd with a not so satisfied look. "Tennyson!"

* * *

"Its not my fault, it just happened!"

Ben and his mother—both—walked angrily away from the school. After being spotted by a teacher, Cash was escorted to the school's nurse, and Ben was escorted to the principal. His mother was called up to the school, which was infuriating for the temperamental teen. In his mind the situation wasn't as dire as others made it seem.

"Ben!" Sandra's voice held fury, "you broke one of his ribs and two of his knuckles!"

"I'm not one who started it!"

Sandra stood her ground against her raging son, "Regardless, you hurt that boy without any remorse!"

With an angry glare, Ben walked fast out of the entrance of the building. Sandra called out to him, but his acrimony wouldn't allow to listen. Jogging to the swinging doors, Sandra saw that Ben was gone. A strong, powerful gust of wind billowed.

Ben's vision was tinged with red. The adrenaline he was feeling was blocking out any conscious. His skin turned blue with his eye balls becoming fully green; like they were dipped in green paint. His fingers elongated into black talons.

His body was a blue blur as he moved at blinding speeds. Wind roared in his ears as he saw the world become blurry from his speed. All over town winds billowed in the breeze. The citizens were curious to find out what caused such a thing. Some of them even caught a blue blur in their peripheral vision.

Ben was enraptured by the power his legs were displaying. He took a detour with a grin, off into the forest. He laughed happily at the impossibility of what he was doing. Without caution, he slipped on a twig. It was far from pleasant when he flew several feet through the forest. His body was like a bowling ball, only with pins that caused pain every time he crashed. Ben slowly and painfully stood.

"Awesome…" he chuckled before. He closed his eyes and opened them again, he was pleased to see everything moving slower. He shot through the forest as he became blue blur.

* * *

Ben stood outside his house's door. It had been hours since he took his super sonic trip. But before getting here, he went back to the school to get his car. He couldn't have anyone stealing something that he'd payed for, something as expensive as that car.

With a deep breath, Ben opened the door. Walking into the living room, he saw his parents sitting on the couch. They both had stern looks that hardened like stone when they saw him.

"Ben," his father, "where were you today?"

Ben's green eyes glowed for a second, "Out!" He didn't mean for there too much force in his voice, but for some reason there was a primal rage triggering negative—borderline violent—thoughts.

Sandra stood indignantly, "Do you think this is some sort of joke?!"

"No, because if it was I'd be laughing, and—spoiler alert—I'm not!"

"Ben," Sandra marched over to her son, "you put that boy in the hospitable!"

"I was defending myself!"

Carl interjected, "From what other students say and the security cameras picked up, you were the one that threw the first punch!"

"He antagonized me! If I bit my tongue any longer he would've hit me first!"

"Ben—" Sandra tried to get a word in. Ben roared, "So I'm wrong for defending myself?!"

"Ben," Sandra spoke with steel in her voice, "unless you can talk to us like a civil adult, I suggest you leave this room."

Ben scoffed, "According to you, I'm not an adult!"

"So then why are you still here?!"

Ben angrily entered his upstairs bathroom. He thought a scalding shower would help his emotional control. It did not. He was so angry that he was angry about angry—if that made sense.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and wiped the mist off his mirror. He gazed furiously into his reflection, noticing his glowing eyes. He felt a throbbing pain on the back of his palm. His rage barely allowed him to register the burning sensation.

The back of his palms were red. Something protruded from his wrist, its width was long enough to cover from his wrist to the knuckles of his middle and ring fingers. It was black and metallic in appearance, but when he felt it, it felt to be made of bone.

Ben struck the mirror, it wasn't enough to shatter the glass, but it was enough to crack it heavily. A low growl was vibrated from his throat—the sound of a tiger makes—as fangs flashed from his mouth.

The sound of an engine roaring to life woke the Tennyson parents. Carl drowsily looked to the window, "Who the hell is up so late?"

Sandra buried her head in her husband's chest and mumbled, "Who cares? Go to sleep."

"Sandra," he spoke still sleepily, "does that engine sound familiar to you?"

"What are you talking about?"

Carl got on his elbows, "I'm serious. Doesn't it sound familiar?"

Sandra got to her and went to the window, with her husband on her trail. The couple saw Ben's camaro speeding away, down the street. Running into Ben's room, Sandra saw the status of his room. It was destroyed; clothes and various items lay stray, his bed looked broken, one of his drawers were halfway across the room, and his window was was open with the curtains billowing from the wind.

Sandra sighed with sad eyes, "Carl, what's happening to our son?"

Carl put a hand on his wife's shoulders, "I don't know, Sandra."

* * *

The engine of Ben's camaro roared, tail lights glowed through the streets with crimson. Ben's hands gripped the steering wheel with his claws popped out. His sharp felt like they were about to shatter from how locked his jaw was. His emerald gaze held an unfocused glare on the road.

He stopped at a convenience store. Getting out his car, he only wore a grey wife beater, black jeans, and boots. Ben's new claws were slightly popped; that and his clenched fists made him look like he was on a warpath.

After he was done in the store, he walked out with a bag full of almost every junk food that could be found and another bag of Monster and Redbull. He was walking to his car when felt heard, and smelled something. Three gills formed on his neck, unknown to him.

He was picking up smells and sounds the way an animal does. Only, his ears or nose weren't capturing them, it was going to his neck. The smell of diesel from the pumps, the different sounds from the store, even the cars passing by.

Ben looked towards an ally when he picked up a sound that peaked his interest. With his curiosity rising, his senses focused on that sound. Dropping his bags next to his car, Ben walked to the alley.

With his heightened sense of smell and hearing, Ben was capable of creating a three-dimensional map in his mind's eye. Ben closed his eyes in order to focus on that map. He saw two figures struggling, the larger one was pinning itself on the smaller one. Focusing closer, Ben saw they were humanoid. But were they truly—

"Please! Someone, help me!"

Ben's eyes snapped open when he heard that voice. He round the corner and saw some shady thug pressing himself up against what was small, young female. Her arms were pinned against the brick wall with one arm as the other roamed her body with the intention of stripping her.

With inhuman strength, Ben ran up and grabbed the guy by his shoulder and threw the guy toward the other wall that certainly caused a throbbing pain. The teen turned and saw the female was—

"Julie," he knelt and checked her. Julie looked up at her savior, "Ben?! Look out!"

Ben turned and saw the would-be-rapist pulled out a gun. "Look, kid, tonight ain't the night to be a hero."

"Look," Ben put a hand up in an appeasing gesture, the other was preoccupied with Julie latching on it in fear of both of them, "nobody's got to get hurt."

"Yeah, you're right," he said, "that ride back there, it was your's, wasn't it? Yeah, it was, I want it!"

"Alright," Ben got out his keys and made it known, before, slowly, he put it on the ground close to the gun-wielding would-be-rapist.

The thug slowly lowered himself, not taking his eyes off Ben. The split second he placed his eyes on the ground, Ben took action. He grabbed the gun and struggled with the guy. Shots were fired from the gun, with Julie scrambling back so she wouldn't be hit by any strays or ricochets.

Ben kicked the guy in the chest, dropping him. He threw the gun away before straddling the guy. Julie was forced as her friend beat the guy that was going to rape. Julie wasn't one for violence, even to her enemies. But the girl was too terrified to intervene, seeing in this bloodthirsty rage made fear snake through her spine.

Ben cocked his fist back as his claw was about to pop. "Ben, stop!" Turning around, Ben saw Julie's beautiful face ruined by the fear masking around it. His rage halted when he stared into her warm brown eyes. It something about them that calmed his raging emotions.

Ben saw his knuckles were dripping red, as well as the face disfigured face of his enemy. With a look of shock and fear, Ben stood and backed up with a non-wavering gaze. His new hearing allowed him to pick up a racing heartbeat.

Walking to Julie, Ben smelt her fear and apprehension, but approached regardless. "Are you alright?"

"Are you?!" She proceeded to check him for any wounds, gunshot or otherwise. Ben grabbed her hands, "Julie, I'm fine."

She looked at unconscious thug and saw him cough as he slept from having his face beaten. "Do you think he will be alright?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine," Ben glared at unconscious body of the man that dared to try to force himself on Julie. A strange protective nature overcame him whenever his mind wandered to the petite, Asian girl.

"What were doing out in the first place?" Ben and Julie walked back to Ben's car. Julie being a bit closer to Ben than need be.

Julie covered arms, she wore a black tank top tucked into a pair of form-fitting, light blue jean shorts, "I just needed some air. My parents have been a bit overbearing, especially with my grades and keeping them at least at a B average so I can keep up playing tennis. What about you? Last time I checked it wasn't studying for the quiz we have tomorrow."

Ben froze, with Julie stopping as well. He turned to her, "There's a quiz tomorrow?"

Julie giggled, humored, "Yes, Ben, we have a quiz tomorrow."

Ben face palmed, "Well, shit!" He recovered, "I was out here because my parents aren't exactly laid back as well. They were throwing a fit because of my fight with Cash."

"I don't exactly blame them," Julie mumbled. Ben didn't need his new sense of hearing to pick up Julie's incoherent words, "What?"

"Ben," Julie turned to him fully, "I don't know much about fighting, but I do know that you could've used some move to take Cash down without hurting him as much as you did. Don't you agree?"

Normally, Ben would've gotten angry at her sensible words and snapped at her. But Ben couldn't get angry. It was like any amount of rage and animosity was drained dry from him whenever he was with her, like he was physically and emotionally incapable of being enraged with her. So he settled for pouting.

"I… I guess you're… you're right, I could have held back," Ben pouted with a frown and his bottom lip jutted out. Julie found it very cute for someone tall, muscular, and a bad temper to pout, but to her, Ben was very cute; especially his grin.

Ben looked around and noticed his car was the only one around. "Hey, Julie—I'm assuming you've got no ride to get home—but do want a ride home?"

"Yeah," Julie looked downcast, "after what happened tonight, I don't feel very comfortable walking home."

Ben almost didn't catch the fear in her voice. His eyes burned when thought about what was gonna happen tonight if he wasn't hear. Getting his convenience store bought food, he drove off with his friend next to him.

* * *

It Ben awhile to find Julie's residence, but he managed. Pulling up on the curb, he took in the elegant two-story. Judging by the way it looked, her family had money.

"Thanks for driving me, Ben," Julie's almond shaped and colored eyes made Ben's heart skip a beat. "And thanks again for… you know."

He nodded and just as Julie was about to leave, she didn't. Leaning over, she grabbed Ben's jaw and planted soft kiss from her rosy pink lips. Her voice was soft and quiet when she left his car with her cheeks tinged with pink. "Bye."

Ben watched her curvy form saunter up the steps and into her house. A stupid grin formed on his face with his cheeks turning pink as well.

Julie watched her savior drive away from her house from her curtains. Turning around, she happily went to her room with her heart pounding wildly in her chest. "He's cute."

* * *

 **Hey faithful readers, hope enjoyed chap 2. READ, REVIEW, LIKE, FAVORITE, & SUBSCRIBE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hunt Is On! 1/3**

* * *

Ben leaned against his car; shoveling a particularly tasty bear claw in his mouth. His car was parked outside a martial arts dojo. Several bags of Dunkin Donuts and two coffees were sitting on the hood of his Camaro.

Looking across the street, Ben saw a woman wearing a form flattering sundress. With a Cheshire grin, Ben's eyes flashed green before his body flickered. A powerful breeze blew around the woman exposing everything under her dress, the woman's cheeks burned as she tried to retain her modesty.

Unlike everyone—whose eyes were drawn to the female—Ben snickered, amused by his newfound speed.

It was late morning as a beautiful redhead of a teenage girl walked out of the building. A duffel bag was carried over her shoulders as she walked up to her cousin.

"Hey Ben," Gwen embraced her kin, "long time no see!"

"Long time no see?" Ben passed her a coffee, "It's been only a month."

"Tomato, tomato," Gwen gave him a questioning gaze when she saw family sized breakfast.

Ben shrugged, finishing off his pastry and starting on another. "Regardless of whether I eat three meals a day or more, I've been having hunger pains the last couple of days."

Gwen's eyes enlarged, "I'd see a doctor if I were you."

"As long as I'm not in any real pain I see no reason to."

Gwen shook her head before getting into the car. "So, why'd you come here in the first place?"

"I—" Ben hesitated, "I came here to hang out. To feel normal."

Gwen gave him a sympathetic look, "Normal? What do you mean?"

"Well," Ben ran his hand through his hair, "the last few days I've been feeling off. Like I'm transforming into something that isn't me, and I have no control over it."

"I think that's called puberty," Gwen laughed. Ben gave her a serious look, "Do I look like I'm in a joking mood."

"Ben, we all have those days where we feel off. You're not transforming into something you aren't, you're becoming something you're meant to be." Gwen's words held truth and empathy. "And whatever it is, it can't be helped. Don't fight it."

"But, is it good or bad?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Gwen gave Ben a smile, "It all depends on how you look at it, and your actions."

Giving Gwen's words some thought, Ben mumbled, "I suppose."

"Now enough gloom and doom, you said you wanted to hang out, so let's do that!"

Ben rolled his eyes and started the car. The Camaro's engine roared to life, before speeding off.

* * *

 **~X~**

Gwen ducked from a roundhouse kick. Ben and Gwen stood in Ben's garage. Ben had his hands up, his chin tucked, his knees bent with the heels above the ground. Gwen had her hands up as well with her knees bent, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

After picking up Gwen, the cousins started off the day with shopping. Afterwards, they had lunch at Red Lobster, not before arguing about going to Panda Express or Red Lobster. The rest of the day they decided to walk around town. The cousins decided to end the day with a friendly sparring match.

"Hey, did you hear about the disappearances recently?" Gwen executed a front kick, Ben easily parried with a knee. "Disappearances?"

Gwen blocked an elbow before continuing, "You didn't hear? Several people around town have been disappearing the past month."

"Why would this be relevant?" Ben blocked a Brazilian kick before sweeping Gwen's feet. "People disappear all the time."

"No. The disappearances leave no trace for the cops to follow. Kind of like they disappeared out of thin air."

"… I honestly have no follow-up."

"And get this! Some of the people that come back, come back with no memory or clue what happened. They just show up confused about what happened. But some of the others come back with vague memories."

"Vague? What do you mean?"

"Well, when the police do an interrogation on the victims, they state they barely remember anything."

"Barely?"

"But that isn't the weirdest. Some of the victims claim—wait for it… aliens!"

Ben dropped his stance with an arched eyebrow. "Aliens? Not in as illegal immigrants?"

"Yeah," Gwen dropped her stance before taking a swig of her water, "out of all the mythical creatures, they said aliens."

"They must be delusional if they think aliens abducted them." Ben sat down on the bench next to his cousin.

"I guess. So, how's school working out?" Gwen passed her water to Ben.

Taking a long swig, Ben answered, "Well, I got into a fight. My mom's been giving me hell about it. And I met this cute girl."

"Cute girl?" Gwen questioned, already knowing about the fight, "What's she like?"

"Her name's Julie. She's Asian with dark hair, she's athletic, funny—"

"Okay, stop, you sound like one of my friends raving about a boy." Gwen sniggered.

Ben's cheeks turned pink, "Obviously! I mean, you don't find a lot of women with the perfect hourglass shape that doesn't look like they starve themselves. Anyway, I was going to ask her if she wanted to go to the pier tomorrow."

"Aww, Ben's got a crush!" Gwen tussled his hair playfully.

Ben's face turned red from the embarrassment. Regardless, Ben's lips tugged into a dumb grin.

* * *

 **~X~**

Ben stood outside Julie's house with mild butterflies in his stomach. After dropping off Gwen, he finally developed the courage to ask Julie out. Although Gwen called it a date, Ben denied it with every fiber of his being.

"Ben? What are you doing here?" Julie opened the front door with an incredulous look.

He hesitated, "Hey, Julie, um, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me tomorrow night, to the pier?"

Ben's stomach dropped when he heard how straightforward his question was. He didn't mean to be so blatant with his request. He was going for stealthily subtle, like casually bring it up in a random conversation.

Julie beamed, "I'd love to!"

Ben hung his head in disappointment, "Okay, I knew it was a long shot—wait, you'd go with me?!"

"Of course," she giggled, "why wouldn't I want to go with you?"

Ben scratched the back of his head, "Well, I thought you'd say yes, but really you'd plan a convoluted scheme to humiliate me in front of everyone. Like they did in Carrie."

Julie laughed some more, "No, Ben."

Ben was visibly relieved, "Oh, okay, good, cause I've seen Carrie several times and it doesn't end up good for anyone–"

Julie put a finger on his lips, silencing him. "I'll go out with you tomorrow night."

"Um, okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow evening then." Ben said awkwardly turning to leave. Julie waved at him, "See ya!"

Walking to his, Ben was inwardly celebrating while outwardly he grinned idiotically.

His iPhone began to vibrate before he noticed his cousin's name on the device. He answered, "Gwen?"

" _Yeah, it's me, so, how was it? She rejected you, didn't she? It's okay if she did."_

Ben scoffed, "I'll have you know that she said yes."

" _Really? Well, I hope you have a good time with her. And…"_

"Yeah?"

" _You do know what to do after your time at the pier, right?"_

Ben questioned, "Take her home?"

" _I mean after that. You are gonna be responsible, right?"_

"Excuse me?" Ben responded confusedly.

" _Wow! You are oblivious! Protection, you're gonna use protection with her, right?"_

Ben's cheeks flushed pink at his cousin's implication. "Of course, I'm gonna use," he caught himself, "That's none of your business!"

" _Look, I just want to make sure you're being responsible if you're gonna be doing anything aunt Sandra won't approve of."_

With burning cheeks, Ben hung up the phone, "Bye Gwen."

Ben's face was contorted in a childish pout when he thought about he and Gwen's conversation. Momentarily, while at a red light, his green eyes trailed away from the road. They were upon a drugstore near the intersection he braked at.

He thought again about his previous conversation. Rubbing his temples, Ben sighed, "Damn you, Gwen."

Reluctance in mind, Ben drove into the drugstore's parking lot after the red light turned green.

* * *

 **~X~**

"You look nice," Ben complimented.

Julie gave Ben a winning smile. She wore a white t shirt, black jeans, and heeled boots. "You don't look to bad yourself."

Julie's eyes were drawn to Ben's arms and shoulders with what he wore. A dark green tank top, black cargo pants, and boots.

"Shall we go?" Ben opened the passenger door for his date.

Julie partook in his gesture, "A gentleman as well, I really lucked out."

"No, I lucked out," Ben whispered, admiring the dark-haired woman in his passenger seat.

The pier wasn't a Six Flags or Disney Land, but it's customers and tourists were satisfied with spending money on it. Rides, carnival games, concession stands, the whole works. Since it was the weekend, there was a good amount of people enjoying the park; children, families, teenagers. It was a nice night for good, wholesome fun.

"This is nice," Ben commented, "so what do you want to do first?"

Julie looked around before her eyes widened at one of the games. "How about that one?"

Ben chuckled at her, "Julie you're athletic and all, but, I don't think you have that kind of strength."

Julie smacked Ben's arm. "Well, that's why I have you, right?"

Ben saw a classic strength tester, complete with the pivot board and mallet to strike it with. "I guess."

Walking over there he also saw another couple, a blonde, burly man and brunette, top-heavy woman; both in their mid-twenties. Ben walked up to the operator and paid for his turn.

"Hey, kid, no offense, but aren't you a bit small for this?"

Ben turned to the burly guy, "Excuse me?"

"It just seems you don't have the type of muscle to pull this off."

"And you do?"

"Kid, look at me," he gestured to brawny form.

Ben looked at the man's busty counterpart before a grin formed on his lips, "Okay, how about a bet?"

The man raised an eyebrow before Ben continued, "Whoever gets the highest score pays for the other's turn?"

"What's wrong, you broke?" The brawny laughed as he jabbed at Ben.

Ben jabbed right back, "What's wrong, you scared?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Okay, deal."

Grabbing the mallet, the man went to the carnival machine. The machine's maximum was twenty feet, so Ben was thoroughly impressed when his competition hit fifteen feet. Passing the mallet to Ben, he grinned.

"You know you don't have to embarrass yourself," he taunted, "you could just pay me now and save yourself the humiliation."

Ben took the mallet, "No thanks. I'd rather say I tried and failed than to say I didn't try at all."

"Wise words." The game operator spoke.

Julie watched as Ben walked to the game machine. She almost did a double take when she saw how the veins in Ben's arms bulged and shown clearly. In a burst of strength and speed he struck the target.

The target broke under Ben's strike and the pluck flew upward faster than the eye could see. The puck itself broke the machine after it went passed twenty feet. Flying, momentarily, it fell back in front of the game. A few people saw and gawked at Ben and what just happened.

Ben grinned sheepishly at the game operator, "Sorry about that, how much do I owe?"

"Don't worry about it, it's an old machine, it was bound to go out anytime. Anyways, I think you just won your bet."

His opponent had wide eyes before a scowl was produced. Ben walked up to Julie with a satisfied grin, putting away his well-earned money. Julie gawked with wide eyes, "How did you just do that?"

"Luck, I guess," Ben shrugged, "you heard the man, it was old."

"O-Okay, s-sure."

For the rest of night Ben and Julie enjoyed themselves and each other. Julie was liking Ben more and more as the night progressed. For Ben, he tried to use his powers to make Julie's night as magical as possible. His strength, speed, senses, and claws. Anything to make Julie either smile or laugh. He was not disappointed when Julie shown her pearly whites.

The pier was closing with all the remaining people leaving for the night, readying for the next day. Vehicles were leaving the parking lot. Rides and attractions were shutting down, darkening the boardwalk.

Julie walked with Ben, her arm intertwined with his, to his car. "So," Ben started, "did you have a good time?"

"Yes, I did," she replied sweetly. "I especially like how you were able to get me cotton candy when the line was pretty long. Remind me again, how?"

"Haven't you heard the expression, _'a magician never reveals his secrets'_?"

Julie giggled, "I guess so." She stopped to face him fully, "Did you have a good time?"  
"Yes," Ben stepped closer, "I sure did."

Julie stepped closer as well, "Well, what was your favorite part about it?"

Because of the height difference, Ben towered over Julie as she looked straight up at him. Unconsciously, their fingers meshed when Julie started leaning on her toes.

"My favorite," Ben whispered, "was when the attractive female smiled or laughed."

"Really?"

Ben grunted in agreement. Their lips, barely a centimeter away from each other, brushed up against one another. Before both could seal the deal …

Screaming alerted and drawn them away from the budding lip lock. People screamed as they ran for lives. Grotesque monsters tore through crowd, ravaging anything in their path.

Ben grabbed Julie's wrist before taking off into the parking lot where his car was. As Ben and Julie went for his car, one of the monsters leaped in front of them.

It was large, taller than any human with much more muscle. Its leathery body was yellowish gold with black arms and legs that only had three digits. Its body seemed like a covering because there was an opening in its chest that held purple tentacles. The head only held an oval-shaped green eye with an exposed brain.

"Ben," Julie whimpered as she stuck closer to him. These grotesque monsters surrounded Ben and Julie. Ben did his best to look for any opening, but they all had them in a corner.

Suddenly, one of them leaped at the couple. Thanks to Ben's heightened senses he saw it coming. Ben pushed Julie out of the way and fell to ground with the beast atop of him.

Looking at the ugly monstrosity, Ben grew his extra set of eyes before kicking it back into two of them. Kipping up, Ben's skin became crimson as he donned a fighter's stance. The monsters took no time in rushing him. Ben's strength, speed, senses, and combat prowess gave him martial superiority against the 'things'.

He elbowed one in the chin before he gave another a teep to the chest. Receiving a strike to the face, he fell to ground before their legs. Getting to his feet, he struck it with an axe kick in the chest that led to a small crater in the ground underneath it.

Being tackled to the ground on his stomach, Ben's hands was splashed with an adhesive goo from the monster's mouth, or rather tentacles, onto the ground. He tried to get up but was unsuccessful as the goop was like super glue in nature.

"Ben!" Hearing Julie's voice, Ben struggled to move from his spot. More of the beasts tackled onto him as well. "Julie!" Ben was dogpiled by a crowd of them that wouldn't give him an inch.

"Ben! Help! Help me! Please, Ben!"

For Ben, Julie's cries triggered a fire in his belly. His eyes turned a fiery, emerald green. Willpower, alone, gave him the strength to free himself from his binds and the crowd of piling monsters.

On his feet, Ben saw Julie being carried off into the trailer of an eighteen-wheeler. Ben was about to take off after the truck, but his body burned like lava after his skin turned to its normal peach color.

Dropping to his knees, Ben felt an unimaginable amount pain… everywhere. From his shoulders to his fingers, he gained thick orange fur. He grew taller when his pants and shoes were ripped to shreds from the orange fur he had from the waist down. The bones in his legs reformed to shape that of a dog's. Nails were replaced with black talon-like claws. Ben's chestnut hair became orange and grew longer that it covered his new orange eyes and reached his shoulder blades. Sharp quills extruded from his forearms, elbows, shins, and back.

His shirt, pants, and shoes were shredded beyond usage. The fur on his waist covered his sex, to retain his modesty.

Utilizing the powerful senses from the gills in his neck, he saw the monsters take off in the truck. He released a hellish, nightmarish roar that made everything in his vicinity shrink in fear. Leaping after the truck, Ben took off, on all fours. A predator chasing its prey.

* * *

 **Sorry about my absence, huge thanks to all the ones that stuck around with me. Look for the new chapters on Fridays, if not, then on Saturdays. As for the one that asked for him to have the powers of a Necrofriggian, don't worry...**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Hunt Is On! 2/3**

* * *

The moon shined barely through the dark clouds in the sky. Its light shined on an empty highway. The woodland areas on both sides of it were as silent as a mouse. Only the occasional cricket was heard.

Speeding down the empty road was an eighteen-wheeler. In the cab was three gold colored monsters. Peeking out the windows, two of them found an orange-furred, bipedal, humanoid animal following them. It was running on all fours and was steady coming up on them.

The door of the trailer opened revealing bound and gagged captives and three more of the monsters that were carrying automatic weapons. Taking aim at Ben, they fired.

With his senses at their peak, Ben dodged the red lasers that were aimed at him. His agility was on par with a professional acrobat, easily performing feats most gymnasts would be jealous of.

Picking up speed, Ben leaped into the truck. But he was blasted back on the concrete in midair. Quickly correcting himself, and with a guttural growl, he continued his chase.

He sped up to the truck on it's right, leaping, Ben's claws were embedded on the side of vehicle, keeping him up. One of the monsters in the cab looked back and saw him. Picking up one of the weapons, it fired at Ben. Taking a hit to the side of his torso, Ben growled angrily. Flipping acrobatically, he landed on top of the trailer.

Ben looked at his sharp claws before looking at the metal on the vehicle, getting an idea. Inserting them in the metal, he created a deep gash, for Ben it felt like ripping wet paper. Grabbing both sides, he created an opening.

Slipping through the opening, Ben swept the legs of the three beasts. He raced to the captives but was pulled back by the nape of his neck. Being yanked so hard, he fell on his back. Getting back on his feet, one of his opponents jumped him. On instinct, the quills on his back extruded defensively into the thick skin of the monster. A roar of pain was unleashed from it.

Grabbing him, Ben flung him across the truck. He made a dent into the wall of the metal. After performing a suplex on one of them, Ben was grabbed by the throat before the gun was shoved in his face. His orange, pupil-less eyes widened when his face was engulfed with a bright red light.

Flying out the truck from the destructive blast, Ben used his claws on the pavement to slow down his descent. Finding traction, Ben leaped once more into the chase. Fed up, the monsters threw everything they had at the animalistic Ben.

Ben's agility was too much for the monsters that they had to result to switching tactics. One of them came out with a large blaster and fired at Ben. The attack had a wide range compared to other smaller weapons.

Being knocked out by the blast of the weapon, a transformed Ben lay on the pavement, barely conscious. With half lidded eyes, he looked above himself. He saw the blurry form of one of them.

* * *

 **~X~**

Ben's gills opened, allowing him to see. Groggily raising his head, he found himself sitting in a chair, his legs were tied to the legs while his arms were bound behind his back. Looking around, he found himself in an empty office room.

"Ah, so the hybrid is finally awake."

Sniffing the air, Ben found the same of the monsters that attacked and kidnapped Julie. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Two of the monstrosities came out from the shadows. Their green eyes were trained on him. "Ben Tennyson, that is what you go by, right?"

A growl vibrated in Ben's throat, "How do you know my name?!"

They both chuckled, if that's what you called the noise they made, "So young, so naïve. We've been watching you for quite a while, Tennyson."

"What?"

"Oh, yes," the other laughed, "and we are disappointed when we saw how you evolved the way you did. We'd thought you'd stay docile and ignorant like the rest of your species. But sadly, you aren't."

Ben watched as one opened a plastic container. "At first, we thought we'd just kill you and be done with it. But our superior gave us new orders. Why destroy a powerful weapon when we can make it an asset?"

Ben's eyes widened with fear at what he saw. The monster held a tentacle like parasite, it looked like them with the exposed brain and singular green eye. He brought it closer to Ben with him moving away as it came closer. "Get away. Get away! Get away from me!"

The ties on his limbs were shredded when he released a roar and escaped his binds. He tackled one of them, knocking it out in the process.

Turning back to the other, Ben caught it when it threw itself at Ben. Pivoting on the balls of his feet, Ben used the momentum to throw him into the wall, knocking him out as well.

Looking at the parasite, it threw and attached itself to Ben's orange furred arm. Grabbing it, he ripped it to gooey shreds in his claws. He saw the door exited down a dark hall. He found a corridor that led to balcony. Ben's eyes widened with shocked at what he saw.

It was a large abandoned factory. Rusty, decaying machines lay around collecting dust and cobwebs. Dust, small debris, and rubble covered everywhere, but that's not what disturbed him the most. More of the things that took him were armed and prowling around guarding large carts of what looked like giant eggs. Some of the things were loading the carts into trucks right outside the factory.

"What in the…" Before he could finish his silent thought, more of the guards were walking into his direction. Looking to his right, he saw one of the large windows right below the roof.

The guard where Ben was originally, but moved on when no sight of him was discovered. Ben watched from the shadows of a few crates as he the guard left. Leaping onto the window, he broke the lock with his claws. Climbing out the window he saw several of them crowding around a teenage female.

"Get away from me!" The girl's hands glowed a pinkish purple light with her eyes the same color. Ben was amazed at what she did. She blasted the monsters with purple energy blasts. She was even capable of creating energy constructs.

He froze when he saw who the girl was with his enhanced vision. Red hair, green eyes. She wore grey jeans, a red shirt under a black vest. Gwen.

Gwen dispatched of her adversaries, except the one sneaking up behind. Ben ran across the roof, jumped off, pouncing on the last one, knocking it out. Getting off the downed creature, Ben turned to his cousin, but was only met with angry, glowing, purple eyes.

Gwen raised her hand, lighting it with energy. Ben raised his hands in surrender, "Wait, it's me, Ben! Your cousin!" His voice was so different he wasn't sure he'd believe himself. It was so deep it was almost demonic and monstrous.

The light in her eyes brightened, "You're lying!"

"I swear I'm Ben, even though I don't look like it," Ben said the last few words under his breath. "Remember when we were ten, we both went on a summer trip with Grandpa Max. I was all for it, while your parents forced you to, albeit it wasn't as exciting as I thought it was going to be."

Gwen's features shown confusion, the light in her eyes and hand started dying down. "Wait, Ben?"

"Yes," Gwen's cousin visibly relaxed. Gwen gazed at Ben's new form. "What happened to you?"

Ben sighed, "Long story short: I leave with Julie, we get attacked by monsters, I… transform, I follow them, and get kidnapped in the process. About this," he gestured to himself, "not sure. Well, what about you, why are you here, and what's with the mystical glowy thingy you got going on?"

Gwen looked at her hands when they returned to normal, she looked up at her cousin, "I was kidnapped on my way home from the store. They just ambushed and I wound up here, before I was able to escape thanks to you. Look, we need to get out of here now."

"No," Ben said, "I'm not leaving without Julie."

"Julie's here?"

"Yeah, I saw some more people captured along with her. We get Julie and the others, then we get out of here."

"Okay. But where do we even begin to look?" Gwen questioned.

Ben gained a thoughtful look, "Let's just assume these things…"

"DNAliens," Gwen spoke. Her cousin looked at her skeptically, she responded, "That's what they call themselves."

"Right… if these DNAliens are behind the disappearances the past few months, they wouldn't just hold them anywhere, especially in plain sight. It'd have to be where no one would suspect…"

The cousins spoke in unison, "Underground!"

* * *

 **~X~**

Ben and Gwen came up with the solution of looking under the factory. Using as much stealth as they could acquire, the cousins snuck in. The factory led into a large room where several of the captives were being forced to have Xenocytes-as Gwen said they were called-take over their body. A large vat was filled with the large eggs Ben saw that was shipped into trucks earlier. The Xenocytes were coming from those eggs.

Ben saw Julie's terrified face. White hot rage boiled inside Ben's chest before his claws were embedded into his palms from how tight his fists were clenched. Releasing an animalistic bellow, Ben charged the DNAliens in the room.

"Wait! Ben!" Gwen ran after Ben as he initiated with the aliens.

After taking a few of the aliens, Ben was once again tackled to the floor by DNAliens. Roaring in rage, Ben tried to free himself, but the combined strength of the DNAliens was too much for him.

Gwen witnessed what Ben was going through after dispatching one of the DNAliens with a burst of her pinkish purple energy. Gwen hit the ground with a groan after being blasted by a DNAlien in the back. Ben struggled some more when he saw his cousin be incapacitated.

The gills on his neck widened at what he saw. A DNAlien walked over and kneeled beside her. Cocking the weapon in his right, he shoved it on the side of Gwen's head. Her face being bathed in the red light of the weapon that was powering up.

Slamming his forehead into the floor, creating a dent in it, he breathed deeply. His emotions were a chaotic tornado of desperation, violent rage, and fear for Gwen and Julie.

His pupil-less, orange eyes glowed brightly with his body turning the temperature of molten lava in seconds. His eyes popped opened with their only being flames in eye sockets. His body glowed a bright, yellowish gold. His body detonated into a fiery explosion that most of the DNAliens that dog piled him were caught in.

All eyes turned to where Ben was; the captives, the DNAliens, Gwen-who groggily turned to the direction of where her cousin was-, even Julie.

A figure stood from the smoking of the small crater. Gwen was wide-eyed and speechless at what she saw.

It was tall in stature, towering over the DNAliens. Its body was made of magma that was shaped into a humanoid form. An armor-like coating protected its magma body; leaving only the hands, forearms, legs, and feet exposed. Its face wasn't a face, only lava, the crimson rock armor-coating; specifically designed to resemble a face. On top of its head was a large mane of fire that flickered like hair.

Its glowing eyes seemed to glare murderously at every DNAlien in its vicinity with the way they reshaped to resemble narrowed eyes. The flames on its head flickered violently and aggressively. A low growl was heard that sent a shiver down everyone's spine. Letting everyone know that there was going to be hell to pay.

* * *

 **A/N: Follow, Favorite, Subscribe, and Review. Once again, new chapters are on Fridays, if not then on Sundays. If not then on the following Friday with the newest chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Hunt Is On 3/3**

Gwen stood back to back with Ben, careful not to get too close or else she'd be burned. After going through his metamorphosis, the DNAliens were less gung ho about taking them. Almost like they were afraid of fire, or Ben. While she wouldn't have stood so close to Ben, the way he fought the DNAlien horde she guessed he was still in his right mind.

Sweat poured down her face and neck from the heat Ben emanated. She created a whip construct before entangling a DNAlien and throwing it into another. Creating a shield, she blocked the incoming slime the DNAliens spewed at her.

Thrusting his hand outward, Ben shot a torrent of inferno. Ben, in his new form, was glad for the fire he was made of. It was a flexible armor that cut through anything, and destroyed anything that threatened him. Looking at the aliens he blasted with his heat, he saw how it spasmed and roared in agony before it ceased all movement.

"Fire," he told his cousin, "fire does the trick."

Gwen shot some of her purple energy at a DNAlien in the form of purple fire. She watched the results from what she'd done. "It's nice to know we've got a trump card."

"I don't know about that," Ben paused when Gwen made a shield in front of them, stopping a barrage of laser shots from the DNAliens.

"Because they've still got the numbers on their side," leaping in the air, above Gwen's shield, Ben came down on with an ax kick on a DNAlien.

Grabbing one, he repeatedly kneed him in the chest. Releasing him, he finished him off with a scissor takedown. Flipping onto his feet, Ben was struck in the chest by a DNAlien.

Rolling to his feet, Ben ducked and came up from behind to execute a suplex. Grabbing his head, Ben shot flames from his eyes in the face, silencing him for good.

Gwen came with a snap kick, her foot lit with purple flames, sending an alien flying back into its buddies. She sent several flames from her feet with a perfect butterfly kick, sending arcs of fire at her enemies.

Stomping his feet onto the ground, Ben manifested a shockwave of flames around himself. The attack left his enemies severely burned as they groaned in agony.

"Ben Tennyson!"

A guttural roar made every being in the pause and turn to the one that incited the command. The captured victims were long gone, the battle encouraging them to run. Ben's eyes narrowed at the large alien that emerged.

It was extremely tall, dwarfing every other being in its vicinity, human or alien. The alien's face was colored purple with four red eyes. Its ghostly white, muscular torso had two, large sets of extra red eyes that were centered on the chest. While the body was white, the hands and feet were the color of onyx.

"A human utilizing the abilities of a tetramand, vulpimancer, and pyronite. How… intriguing."

"Who the hell are you?" The flames on Ben's flickered dangerously.

The giant alien released something of guttural laughter. His voice held nothing but pride and sanctimoniousness, "I have no name for I am only one of many. A grunt, a worker compared to the rest of the hive. I am part of the Highbreed."

"Your little buddies said they knew me? Why?"

Again, the Highbreed alien laughed, "You honestly don't know? Well, I guess you don't have to worry about the complications of that secret… if I kill you."

Without warning, the Highbreed launched himself at Ben. He only had a few seconds to register what murderous intent. Ben dropped to a knee and held up his arms that acted as a shield. The force and strength behind the Highbreed's attack made a crater under Ben's feet.

Pushing back, Ben broke off the attack. Leaping, Ben shot a fist to it's abdominal area. Flying back, the Highbreed used its claws on the floor to stop its momentum.

"Gwen, make sure the others get to safety, especially Julie." He said the last under his breath.

Gwen looked at her cousin with fearful green eyes, "Ben, what are you planning to do?"

"Don't worry about me, just concentrate on Juli e." The fiery Ben leaped and came down with a flaming elbow on the Highbreed's head.

Gwen's voice was shaky and cracking. "Ben…"

"Just do it!" Ben shot a stream of fire at a wall, missing his target just barely.

Gwen, ignoring the stinging in her eyes, quickly took off after the DNAliens that followed the civilians. Looking at his cousin, temporarily, made Ben open to attack by his enemy. He found himself on the ground feeling winded from being thrown so far.

Shaking his head to get rid of the rattling in his head, Ben's dazed and confused look faded. Getting to his feet, the fiery humanoid growled. "Bring it…"

Gwen ran throughout the factory looking for the Missing. Looking for them, she saw no sign of anyone; human or alien. It looked empty; the guards were all gone, like they weren't there in the first place. Even the containers consisting of Xenocytes were gone. Her ears picked up screaming coming outside.

Running outside, she came upon the Missing. They were huddled together in fear. Around them was what looked like a large battalion of DNAliens, some with weapons and some without. Gwen ran out in front of them after putting an energy dome around for protection.

"Don't worry I got this…" Gwen looked towards the giant horde, "… hopefully."

Raising a leg, Gwen through an energy-infused ax kick, sending a torrent of energy through the horde. She flew a few feet to her right, landing on the ground from with a sharp pain in her side. As three DNAliens came at her, her green eyes turned a bright purple. Kipping up, she shot twin beams of energy at her enemies.

Her arms had tendrils of pinkish purple that looked like light, with her eyes the same color. She slammed her hands on the concrete. Fiery energy snaked just under the surface of the ground into the horde of the aliens and ignited like fireworks.

With a grunt, the powered teenager was tackled on her back. After going through a starfish kip up, Gwen was slugged with a hook. Getting to her feet, Gwen condensed her power in her knuckles as fire in the form of blades.

Running up, she blocked before slicing off its arm from the elbow. Gwen's confidence boosted by the way it held the stump she gave it.

Sweeping the alien's legs, she jumped it before Gwen plunged her purple fire blade in its face.

Getting hit in the shoulder, forced Gwen to put up a shield before rushing the one that hit her. The blasts couldn't past her shield in front. With her shield dissipating, Gwen slid under the DNAlien's feet. On her feet, she was blasted back; her solar plexus hit dead center.

Wheezing, she got to semi-sitting position. Gwen growled under her breath, "Time to end this!"

Jumping into the air, Gwen's hands and eyes glowed. "Enough!"

She shot her twin eye beams at the battalion of aliens, creating fiery explosions every which way. Holding out her hand, a small orb of energy was formed before out giant continuous blast directed at the numerous trucks full of Xenocytes.

Dropping to the ground, she felt as if she did an intense workout. The Missing, still in her energy dome, was amazed, fascinated, and fearful of her all at the same time.

Ben was pinned under the Highbreed's foot with its strength and weight forcing him to stay on his back. Looking up, he glared angrily at it.

The Highbreed got in Ben's face, "You honestly have no idea what you are, and how special you are, do you?"

Ben's only answer was a deep growl and a withering glare. The white alien chuckled, "Well, let me explain: you are hybrid, a cross between several species. A small portion is human, while the rest is other different alien species."

"What…" Ben's ire was lost, before being reignited with a vengeance, "You're lying, I'm human!"

It laughed once again, "Child, what reason would I have to lie, what would I gain in that?"

With a furious roar, Ben's body ignited explosively, making the Highbreed back up cautiously. He'd already got enough burn marks from him. Surprise running through him, the white alien screamed with agony. Its body being severely scorched by Ben's flaming breath.

Leaping on him, Ben prepared for the final blow, but the burned alien laughed once more, "Go ahead, at least I'll have gotten ridden you, vermin."

Gwen watched as the factory was destroyed in an explosion. Crying out her cousin's name, she watched with despair as it came down.

After minutes of crying, she saw Gwen saw a bright figure emerge. It was Ben, only slightly different. From the waist up seemed relatively normal, except his flaming eyes and hair. But the waist down he was in his pyronite form.

Running, up to him Gwen resisted the urge to hug, his flames were still hot, "But, I saw the explosion… how did…"

"Fire," Ben pointed to his hair, "remember?"

"Asshole…" Gwen wiped her tears.

She and her cousin turned behind them to see Julie. "Ben?"

"Julie, wait…" Ben was cautious at how close Julie was getting. Looking over him, Julie had unbelieving eyes. "What happened to you?"

Ben rubbed the back of his neck after replaying the conversation he had with the Highbreed alien in his. "I am, I'm an alien…"

Julie's eyes widened even further before she took a step or two back. Ben took this with disappointment, he looked down at his flaming feet as the flames in his head started going. "I guess being an alien is a turn off. Dating an alien freak…"

Before he thought of anything else, he felt Julie's soft pink lips crashing with his. When she pulled back Julie gave him a radiant smile. "Being an alien doesn't mean you're a freak, it just means you're different. And being different is kind of a turn on."

Ben smiled brightly before Julie met his lips once more. The flames on his body turned the temperature of warm water. His arms wrapping around her waist, her fingers tangling in his flaming hair.

Gwen watched the scene with a smirk, "Now I really do hope he has protection."

* * *

 **I was actually influenced to write the batle scene by the Last Airbender and the Legend of Korra. It was choreographed with traditional kung fu styles and MMA. THE HUNT ENDS... and Ben gets the girl with alien factory demolished. The Missing survives and leaves. All's well that ends well... _or_ _is it?_ Review, Like, Favorite, and Subscribe.**


	6. Chapter 6

**1**

 **Bellwood High**

"Tennyson!"

Shooting up, Ben's eyes widened in shock. Looking at the one who roared his name, the alien hybrid turned towards his teacher muttering a partial yawn partial apology. In front of him, Julie giggled along with the other class gesturing to Ben's chin. Feeling the dripping stream of drool, Ben wiped his chin with pink cheeks.

It's been almost a week since Ben and Gwen saved the ones known as the Missing from a nest of DNAliens. It didn't take long for Ben to catch wind of them. From what he heard, the police were told that they were abducted by aliens. But in the end, saved by a superpowered teenage girl and her friend who was also an alien. Ben was relieved that they were too traumatized for them to give every detail they could remember. Like his name or Gwen's face.

It was even better when Julie didn't judge him or look at him like a spectacle or something to gawk at. She was more inquisitive and curious about what he was and what he could do. So far, he's only showed her his strength, speed, senses, his control of fire, and projecting razor like quills. He was ecstatic when he knew he had a shot at the Asian beauty.

Not twenty minutes later, the bell rung, signaling for the next period. Lazily rising from his desk, Ben yawned sleepily. Julie walked up next to him.

"I've never heard Ms. Harper scream that loudly before," she giggled.

"Yeah, with loud she screams at kids I'm kind of surprised she has enough voice to speak." Ben clawed his fingers through his already-messy hair.

"Why are you so sleepy anyway?"

"I think it has something to do with rescuing from aliens that wanted to turn you and some other people into one of them." Ben's usage of sarcasm was never dulled.

Julie quickly stood in front of him with her arms crossed, hip popped out, and a stern. With an eyebrow cocked, "That was a week ago. Explain."

The hybrid looked up down at her with a sheepishly. "I-I was in the woods."

"Doing what?"

"Practicing with my powers," Ben answered before continuing down the hall with her, "I really don't want to burst into flames if I lose my temper."

"I guess that's a good." Julie's stern look shifted into a hopeful look

"Are you free tonight? I was hoping we could do something together." Julie said suggestively.

Shaking his head, Ben answered, "Can't. Loved to, but can't. I have to have a serious conversation with my cousin." The emerald in Ben's eyes turned to a jade when his eyebrows furrowed into a serious frown.

* * *

 **Tennyson Household**

"So, what did you need?"

Gwen sat on the couch next, drinking a large can of Arizona. She had gotten call from her cousin that day. He didn't give her a clue as to why, just that he needed to talk with her.

Ben took a long sip from his Red Bull before looking at Gwen with a serious expression. "Your powers, what you did back at the DNAlien factory."

Gwen's casual look faded before it was replaced with a frown. Sighing, she put down her drink, "I kind of guessed this conversation was going to be about that."

"Then you should know the answers to some of the questions I have." He took another sip before starting. "When did you get your powers, how you got them, and what can you do?"

"In order: I first got them when we were twelve, I don't know how I got them. As for what can do, I don't know how to explain it. It's like I'm a battery, producing energy. But it works with my imagination, I can shape the energy I produce into anything I want; energy constructs."

"Wow, that makes controlling fire look like child's play."

"Don't sell yourself too short, cousin," she smirked playfully.

The two sat on Ben's couch drinking, their thoughts focused entirely. Ben was too mentally occupied by what the Highbreed alien spoke to him. Ben scowled fiercely when the term 'half-breed' was stapled on the walls of his mind. Gwen's thoughts were else.

"You know there's more out there…" Gwen broke the silence.

Ben didn't look at her, "What do you mean?"

She straightened herself, "The Highbreed said he was a grunt, a worker for a larger, more powerful hive. By that definition it means he was a small part of a larger whole. More Xenocytes, more missing people…"

"More DNAliens, and more Highbreed," Ben finished for her.

"D-Do you think… we should do something about it?" Gwen questioned hesitantly.

"What are you getting at?"

Gwen rubbed the back of her neck, "I mean, we have all this power just sitting around doing nothing. Why not do something good with it?"

The alien hybrid laughed softly, "Was that a Spider-Man reference?"

Gwen turned to him, "Ben, I'm serious, people out there are being turned into monsters with no one to help them. If the cops aren't capable, why not two teenage kids with abilities?"

Clawing his hair, he peered into space for a few moments. Putting down his energy drink, he looked at his cousin with a blank look. "Alright. I'm in."

Doing a double take, Gwen's eyebrows rose, "Wait, that's it? No resistance, no counter argument about how we could be possibly killed?"

"Gwen, you kind of just summed up everything I agree with in that whole motivation speech you just did. What's more to say?"

Gwen exclaimed, "Alright, we're really gonna do this!"

"Except I'm not wearing tights. I'm mean, it'll look good on you because you got the body for it. Seriously. If we weren't related you'd totally be my type."

Gwen laughed, playfully pushing him before leaving, "Asshole."

Ben laughed along with her, "What, I'm serious!"

* * *

 **Later that evening…**

Ben stirred that contents of his plate; chicken alfredo pasta. The Tennyson family sat the dinner table enjoying a delicious home-cooked meal. While Sandra was determined her family eat a nutritional, healthy meal, Ben still wanted to still have his sense of taste, and not choke down his gag reflex. So, with his speed and fire abilities, it took only ten minutes to cook for the family.

"Ben, are you alright? You've hardly eaten."

Looking up, he responded to his mother, about to say 'no' but thought otherwise, "If you had the chance to do something good, but was too afraid to do it, how would you feel?"

Sandra thought for a moment, chewing a piece of chicken, "I guess I would feel disappointed. Disappointed that I let fear rule my judgement and actions, and disappointed that I lost an opportunity do good."

Ben looked towards his father, "What about you, dad?"

Taking a sip of his glass, Carl, spoke, "I'm with your mother on this one here. You should always find a way do good. But if you're gifted with an opportunity and miss, at least makeup for it."

Ben gave it more thought before his eyes glinted. Downing his food not too fast for his parents to see his speed, he ran upstairs.

His parents looked at him before staring at each other for confirmation. Sandra asked confusedly, "Did he just ask us for advice?"

"Baby steps, Sandra, baby steps."

* * *

 **Yamamoto Household**

Scribbling down a few answers, Julie had earbuds tucked in her ears as she did her homework. Her phone vibrated next to her. Looking at the text she received, she saw it was Ben who told her to look outside her window.

The girl walked to her window and opened it. She stuck her head out expecting to see her… she didn't what to call their relationship. "Ben?"

Faster than her eyes could process, she found herself atop the roof of her own house. Ben was sitting next to her. She stood up, startled.

"What the hell was that?!"

Ben gestured to himself, "I'm fast and strong. I carried you up here."

Sitting back down, Julie questioned annoyedly, "Well, why didn't you just sneak in my room like normal guys?"

"I'm not normal guys," he smirked, "plus, sneaking in your room would give you the wrong impression?"

Julie scooted closer to Ben, "Well, why are you here?"

Ben sighed, "Needed some advice. I'm about do something that could end with bad consequences, but could also end with good consequences."

"If you're looking for advice, why didn't you just go to your parents?" Julie questioned.

Ben waved dismissively, "Parents always give generic, cliched crap that never really helps. I need an honest, unbiased opinion."

She tilted her head, "Are you going to tell me what it is you're going to do, or be vague about it?"

"The latter."

She sighed, "Well, I guess you should follow your heart. You can have the entire planet's opinion, but it's ultimately your decision. Do what your heart is telling you."

Ben thought it over before a grin overcame his face. Julie asked, "You have an answer?"

"Yeah, I do."

In a flash, Ben was gone. A strong gust of wind blown around Julie before dissipating. She looked around her and saw that Ben was nowhere to be found.

"I hate when he does that," she laughed before her laughter ceased, "wait, how the hell do I get down from here?!"

* * *

 **Review etc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**2**

 **Tennyson Residence**

"Okay, this is what I got."

Ben stood over his cousin as she sat cross-legged on her bed with a laptop in her lap at her room. The light of the screen lit up her face in the semi-dark room.

Just yesterday, Ben and Gwen were fueled with determination to find more people that were abducted, and getting rid of anymore DNAliens and Highbreed. Here they were, researching more into similar cases about people being disappearing with no memory of what they experienced.

"What'd you find?"

"A town disappeared." Gwen said.

"What else?"

"That's it."

Ben gave her incredulous look, "What are you talking about? Is that all you could find?!"

She nodded, "The small town known as Blue River disappeared."

Ben gave her a skeptical look, "A town disappeared."

"Not the town you idiot," Gwen rolled her eyes, "the townspeople. Gone."

"All of them?"

"Every single one."

Ben stood up straight, "Yep, that's definitely weird. And it'll take weird to lead us where they're being held."

"Alright," Gwen closed her laptop, "when will we be leaving?"

"Tomorrow." Ben answered automatically, his thoughts focused on the missing people.

Gwen's eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

"Tomorrow. The day after today."

Gwen questioned, "But what about school?"

"What about it?" Ben shrugged.

"We'll be skipping school."

Ben rolled his eyes, "Gwen, I've skipped school plenty of times. You pretend like you're going to school, but really, we'll be going to—"

"I know how it works!" Gwen snapped irately. Ben muttered to himself, "Obviously not."

"Ben, unlike you I take pride in my academic life! I can't just miss school whenever it's convenient!" Gwen gestured to herself.

Ben moaned with annoyance, "Gwen it's one day, I hardly believe missing one day of school will tarnish your spotless record."

"No, but if this becomes repetitive…" Gwen trailed off.

 _"Then_ you can whine about it," Ben lost his temper, "Gwen, an entire town of people have been abducted by who knows what having who knows what's happening to them! And you're raving about high school bullshit?!"

Ben's cousin flinched at his tone. Looking down at her shoes in shame, Gwen felt Ben's hand on her shoulder, "There's more at stake than just ourselves."

"Yeah, you're right," the redhead sighed, "Sorry."

"Don't be." Ben went and grabbed his jacket.

Ben pulled it on. "Be ready in the morning."

Gwen watched stared at Ben's place after he sped off, leaving a strong wind in his place. She shook her head with a sigh, "I hate when he does that."

* * *

 **Tennyson Residence – Roof**

Ben sat on the roof of his family's house. Leaning his elbows on his knees. His emerald gaze rested on the onyx sky. Because of his sharper sight, he was capable of gazing at the infinite stars that patterned the pitch-black blanket.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone. Dialing it, he put it to his ear. After a minute, the voice on the other end answered.

" _Hello?"_

"Julie…"

" _Ben? Look, Ben, I appreciate the call, but now is not a good time. I'm in the middle of studying—"_

Ben interrupted, "Never mind. Remember yesterday I said I was going to do something?"

Julie's voice held an interrogative tone, _"Yeah, why?"_

"Well," Ben hesitated for a moment, "I'm going to do it, tomorrow."

" _You are? What are you going to do?"_

Ben shook his head, "I'd rather not involve you with this. Just, can you cover for me tomorrow?"

" _Look, Ben, I don't mind covering for you. But I'm not doing anything until I know what it is."_

Ben took a breath and tried not to lose his patience with someone as sweet as Julie. He growled under his breath before speaking, "Julie, please, I'll explain everything after I get back. Just do this for me, please?"

The sharp hearing Ben had picked up an annoyed moaning, _"Fine. But you owe me that explanation later!"_

Ben smiled mischievously, "You're the best, you know that? Just for that, I'll tell you everything you want to know… over dinner. Saturday."

Unknown to Ben, Julie's face turned scarlet, _"W-What?!"_

Ben quickly ended his call before Julie could say anymore. He chuckled from his own humor.

* * *

 **Blue River**

"Well this is new."

It was an early morning in the little town of Blue River. The dawn's sun created a colorful display of red, orange, purple, and blue. The flora, wet from dew. An echoing silence bounced through the empty streets.

Ben and Gwen sat in Ben's car. They had driven all around the town, trying to find a way in. But the town was quarantined. Blockades were posted on all the entrances and exits. There was no way of getting in, or out.

Turning off his ignition and headlights, Ben rubbed his temples in frustration. "Great. The military's setup a quarantine around the whole damn town."

"Something must be going on for the military to be here." Gwen's eyes narrowed as she took in the blockade from a distance.

"It's definitely alien."

"You still sure we should be doing this?" Gwen asked. Ben nodded seriously, "Yes."

"Alright then," Gwen cleared her throat before she exclaimed, "how the hell are we going to get through a military blockade?!"

The alien hybrid raked his hands through his hair sheepishly, "I honestly have no clue."

"Great," Gwen sighed dramatically with her head dipping back.

The blockade was on bridge above a river, so there was no way of getting through without being spotted. The other entrances were heavily fortified, this one was the least. Their only option.

Ben hummed thoughtfully. Gwen looked over her cousin and saw in his eyes that his brain was running a mile a minute. "What? What's the matter?"

Bringing a hand to his chin, he spoke, "The Highbreed said I'm part human, and that the rest is alien."

"Yeah?"

"He also said that a small part of me is human, while the majority is different alien species."

Gwen cocked her head to the side, "What are you talking about?"

Ben grew mischievous look, "I'm an alien hybrid. My body's filled with different species. So…"

"So," Gwen picked up where Ben left off, "that means you probably have the DNA of an alien that can get us in without being detected."

"Exactly!"

"Alright, E.T.," Gwen said, "let's see what you can do."

Parking his car near the tree line, out of sight, Ben and Gwen made their way to the rushing river. Out of the military's sight.

Ben stripped himself of his shirt, jacket, and shoes, revealing his torso. Afterwards, he watched the rushing river, "Alright, I'm gonna try something."

Before Gwen could ask, Ben grabbed her by the waist and jumped into the river.

While in the water, Ben felt a tingling sensation ripple through his very being. His skin developed into smooth, whitish, pale green scales. Fingers transformed into webbed talons, while his legs fused and formed a long, mermaid-like tail. A glowing lure grew from his forehead. His lips receded as his teeth became long, bulging razors. And his eyes turned to a pale grey. Massive gills opened on the sides of his torso and neck. Fins grew out of his spine from his neck to his lower back, and on forearms and the back of his shins.

Ben swam and maneuvered with speed and grace through the powerful waters. Gwen couldn't make out what was happening as Ben was too fast for her to come to terms.

Gwen gasped for breath after being launched from the river onto the bank. Looking up, she gaped at Ben's new body.

Ben cocked his head at Gwen's look, his voice was deep and raspy, "What?"

"Ben," Gwen said, "look at yourself."

Looking down at himself, Ben took notice that his tail formed into legs after getting out of the water. "Woah, I look like the little mermaid's deformed cousin."

"Yeah," Gwen agreed, "how did you do that?"

"Don't know," Ben answered honestly, "when I was near the water, there was this tugging in my stomach, a voice in my head. It was telling me—almost forcing me—to jump in."

Gwen looked over her cousin, "Environmental stimulus."

"What?"

"Environmental stimulus," Gwen explained, "this alien is aquatic based. Because of the water in the area, your instincts forced you to transform."

"My instincts?" Ben asked flatly.

Gwen nodded her head, "Your part alien, that means you not only have the DNA, but also the instincts of one."

Ben gazed at his cousin, "There's more to it than just that, so I'm just going to agree with you. Wait! You said this alien is aquatic based, so how am I still breathing?"

"Your half alien, so you're still retaining some human characteristics," Gwen answered, "hence, being able to still breathe through your nose."

Out of nowhere, Ben morphed back into his human formed. No shoes or shirt, just a pair of black jeans.

"Now that that's out of the way," Ben trailed off. Gwen picked up, "Let's go!"

Walking into the woods, both cousins entered the ghost town of Blue River.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay, school comes first ya know. And _Ari,_ don't worry about Kevin, he'll appear, just not too early on.**


End file.
